Hiccup The Warlock
by LycanFur
Summary: Hiccup had taken the advantage of his middle name. He is born with the magic. He is a warlock. His existence is horrendous to the vikings. Will his secret be revealed? Warning : Dark and OOC Hiccup, No pairing, No 18-Rated content, Blood.
1. chapter 1

Hiccup was known as a screw up of Berk. He was called Hiccup The Useless. He was the son of Stoick The Vast, chief of Berk. Berk was a viking village in the northern of Archipelago. Hiccup was just a scrawny boy in his village. But other than that title. Hiccup was a warlock known as Horrendous. No one knew that Hiccup was the warlock who set the outcast's island on fire and killed them all. But unfortunately only Alvin managed to survive.

Hiccup had two personalities. The first one was an innocent scrawny boy and another one was a cold blood killer. He had hidden his second personalities so well that no one ever laid an eye on him.

Stoick was walking through the messes of his son after the raid. Hiccup on the other hand was sent back the his house after being scolded and yelled at. He didn't know how to deal with his son anymore. He had even thought of sending his son away, so that his village would be easier to manage.

Hiccup who was snugging out of the house right after Gobber went away. He was going to find to dragon he had shot down and make friend with it, so that he could get away from this hell hole. It wasn't like Stoick want him to be his son. Hiccup had recently looked into his father's mind and he had saw many thoughts of him. And they were all not positive way. Hiccup was sure that if his mother was here Stoick would be ashamed. Hiccup knew that his mother had befriended with a dragon. An that was where Hiccup's thought of leaving came from.

Hiccup thought that the vikings were killing machines. They wielded their weapons before asking. Being born in the viking village was pretty awful. Hiccup wasn't a viking and would never be. Hiccup was a warlock and a powerful one.

Walking into the forest deeper and deeper, finally he had found the first evident that was a destroyed path and some destroyed branches. Hiccup followed the path and found the black dragon, Night Fury. The unholy offspring of death and lightning. He approached it quickly and freed it from the rope.

"Hey there little guy" Hiccup said and scratched its chin, making it wake up. It pounced him and growled warily. Hiccup chuckled and scratched it more and it relaxed.

To the Night Fury's surprised. It felt that the boy was harmless but there was a powerful aura around the boy. With the overwhelmed curiosity, it removed its paws from the boy and looked at the boy with wide-cat eyes.

Hiccup stood up and patted the dragon's snout "I'm no harm, Night Fury" Hiccup said "But I'm horrendous"

The dragon snorted and warbled and back away in fear as the strong power radiated from Hiccup before flying off. Hiccup saw that one of the tailfins on the dragon's tail was gone. A pang of guilty appeared in his chest. "I should heal him..." Hiccup murmured under his breath. "I should go find him"

Hiccup walked, following and guessing the path the the dragon might go. His guesses led him to the cove where he could hear the dragon growled and roared angrily.

Hiccup walked into the cove and found the black dragon hissing in anger. When it noticed Hiccup it stumbled back in fear. "Hey hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let me see your tail" Hiccup said and the dragon obeyed. Hiccup examined the tail. The fin was ripped off. He put his hand over the missing part and chanted some spell and it slowly healed. The dragon whined in pain as its fin grew back.

"Relax... It's hurt but it's worth it" Hiccup said and patted the dragon softly. When Hiccup finished the dragon looked at its fin and warbled before licking Hiccup thank you. Hiccup giggled before speaking "Hey let's get you a name"

The dragon tilted its head "Hmm...Black?" The Night Fury growled and shook its head. "Furious?" Cued the growl and roar. The toothless gummy were noticed and Hiccup had the funny name.

"Oh then...how about Toothless" Hiccup said and the dragon warbled and nodded before showing the retractable teeth. "Wow. You're amazing" Hiccup reached to scratched the dragon again. Toothless purred in happiness and snuggled against the hand more. Hiccup thought that Toothless was like an oversized-scaly-winged cat.

"Alright My name is Hiccup. I'm a warlock" Toothless tilted his head at the last word. "You know... Magic user. Magical Destroyer" Hiccup said.

The Night Fury nodded understandingly. Hiccup was amazed by the smartness of it. Hiccup giggled and stood up "I have to go now. See you tomorrow Toothless" Toothless gave him one more lick and let Hiccup go back to the village.

Hiccup was forced to go into the dragon training by his so called father. The chief wouldn't let Hiccup be himself. It was quite annoying to accept the fact that Hiccup, the warlock had to obey his own father.

Hiccup went to bed with an sudden urge to kill someone. But who? Maybe next visit of Dagur and he should destroy the armada. But would Hiccup be there anymore? Hiccup wanted to go away too. It was hard to make a choice over your ones favorite things.

Hiccup sighed deeply, hoping that things would get better. Ignoring the loud snores of his father. Hiccup managed to went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup walked to the kill ring with his father following his step. He was a bit annoyed that Stoick had kept eyes on him to make sure he wouldn't mess things up. But who could help the protective-because-his-son-was-a-screw-up father. Really feeling the love of a father here. Hiccup sighed quietly as he entered the kill ring. Stoick was in the ring, managing the training. His father eyed him with a 'don't do anything stupid' look.

Hiccup glared at his father and huffed softly. Hiccup had been a bit distasted of his father's caring for him. The fathers were supposed to love and care for their children...but how could Hiccup get that from Stoick? His father had pushed it too far of the point. Hiccup had become a killer because his father.

But Hiccup shouldn't care of this anymore. It was too late to go back now. What was done was done... Hiccup didn't notice the wince from Stoick when he glared at his father though.

Stoick was between terrified and confused. Hiccup never glared at him like that before. Did he tricker something in Hiccup to glare at him? Scratch that. He would never know if he didn't ask his son. He was wondering if Hiccup had ever wanted to talk to him. He did notice that the boy always flinched went he approached his son. Was it because of him that Hiccup being this weak?

Hiccup grabbed a small blade and took a quick examination. The blade was light. It wouldn't be slowing Hiccup down when he held the blade. This blade wasn't often used in the proper battle. It was always a secondary weapon. But for Hiccup. It was the decent weapon for him.

Stoick noticed that his son had a weird weapon of choice. It wasn't so viking-like but he never knew what the boy had got. Maybe Hiccup had got some talents with a little blade.

"Alright guys. Show me what you've got with those weapons of yours with these dummies" Stoick placed the dummy at the center of the kill ring.

"Me first!" The twins shouted at the same time and then the argument began. Stoick had to stop them and told Snotlout to go first.

Snotlout kept smashing the dummy until it wasn't a dummy anymore. Stoick gave him a disappointed look before placing another dummy and gestured Fishlegs to go next.

Fishlegs was smart. He hit the leg of the dummy with his hammer, making it fall before smashing its head against the ground. It was quite a good move that lightened Stoick's mood a bit.

Next was Tuffnut. He tripped and fell to the ground and even got hit by the dummy. With that Stoick's mood was ruined. Could there be any dumber?

The next was Ruffnut. She shoved her spear down the dummy's head before ripping it off then turned on the smirk and sent it to her twin brother "Hey. I can do better!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Shut up. Now Astrid" Stoick said and Astrid walked to the dummy and swung her axe at the side of it and turned the axe sharply to the head, ripping the dummy into three parts. Stoick was amazed by her strength. She would make a perfect warrior.

"Now...Hiccup" Stoick said quietly. Hiccup huffed and with three swift movements and a few slashes. The dummy fell into pieces as Hiccup stopped. The other trainees and even Stoick were dumbfounded. No one was that quick before. Let alone the face that Hiccup was making when he ripped the dummy. Stoick had caught a slight anger and sadistic in his son's eyes. How come he didn't know that Hiccup was this fast before.

Hiccup's face remained emotionless. The others looked at the pile of ripped dummy in awe and confusion...well except Astrid who was eying Hiccup, trying to find anything that could be the cheat but it was no use. Hiccup shrugged "What's next?" Hiccup said in a duh tone.

"You have to learn how to block. I'll be attacker and you will be defender" Stoick said.

"Excuse me. Chief. But why don't we learn how to fight the dragons right away?" Snotlout asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Our main problem isn't just the dragons. There are many tribes out there want to get Berk. You have to learn how to fight in every situation. With every opponent" Stoick said. Hiccup couldn't help but agreed to this "And what if that destroyer named 'Horrendous' come to our island?"

The other teens but Hiccup shivered. Hiccup had destroyed the Outcast's island pretty well that it couldn't be inhibited anymore. Hiccup chuckled quietly at this. They didn't even know that they had Horrendous on their island.

Most of the teens couldn't block Stoick's strength with their shields. The tackles sent them off flying to the ground. But Astrid fell back a bit. What a strong woman.

Hiccup took firmly on his feet, holding his hands up in defending stance. Snotlout laughed at him "Useless thinks he can handle his father" Hiccup snorted. When he finished this he would make sure Snotlout had that mouth shut.

"Hiccup. Get your shield" Stoick said.

"It slows me down. I don't want it in fighting" Hiccup said "Just come at me"

Stoick took that sentence as a ready word. He lunged at Hiccup, holding his shoulder in front to tackle Hiccup. That was a stupid move for Hiccup. Stoick couldn't see what happen in front of his eyes. Hiccup step back and crouched down a bit and when Stoick reached at the blocking point of Hiccup. Hiccup pushed his hands up and itackled up Stoick. That made Stoick fell backward with the changed momentum.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his father's tunic collar and jumped forward to make the man fell down completely to the ground. Hiccup pushed his right knee against his father's chest and left hand gripped the tunic's collar and right hand gripping the small sharp blade firmly at the throat.

The kill ring fell silence. Those vikings who were watching the training hung their mouths. Hiccup smirked at his father's surprised face "I win" Hiccup said and let go of Stoick.

Hiccup sheathed the blade and held his hand out for Stoick. Stoick grabbed it and Hiccup pulled his father up. Stoick was very confused right now. When Hiccup pulled him up. He looked like it wasn't hard to drag a big viking up. Stoick was also confused about the action Hiccup had pulled recently.

Hiccup could notice the confusion in his father's eye "Because you charged at me without looking. I took the chance to take the advantage of your strength. I pushed you up so that you would fall back by your own momentum and took a surprise attack. I didn't just block you but I also countered you. You cannot just block and wait for another attack to come at you. You have to think" Hiccup knocked his pointy finger at his head "And think quickly too. It's not just a strength that you want. You have to have brain and self-humility to not underestimate your opponent. If you have both...you will likely win the battle"

"And maybe the weakest is the strongest..." Hiccup stated firmly.

The vikings were speechless. Did they underestimate Hiccup? Did Hiccup just say that? Stoick were dumbfounded the most. He wasn't expecting his son to be this smart.The boy surely got it from his mother.

Stoick scowled and dismissed the training. His son had just ridiculed him in front of the others. But deep down...he was proud that Hiccup had beaten him. He never saw this side of the boy. Maybe there was really something special with his son.

Hiccup walked toward the cove that his dragon was in. He could feel the presence of someone following him. He turned sharply and threw the blade he had brought with him to the direction that the person was at. The yelp confirmed that there was really someone following Hiccup.

Hiccup recognized the person. It was Snotlout. That brat probably was going to beat him up because the action Hiccup had pulled earlier. Snotlout was really stupid. He always let his jealousy consumed him and then he tried to take his so called grace back. Hiccup growled at his cousin "Snotlout. Go away. I don't have any mood to interact" Hiccup said and continued walking to the cove.

The blade might have harmed Snotlout's leg, because Hiccup didn't see his stubborn cousin came after him. Hiccup finally arrived at the lovely cove. It was quite quiet here. A good place to practice his magic. Hiccup spotted a big-scaly-catlike Night Fury approaching him. Hiccup giggled and scratched its chin. It nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup greeted "I'm glad to see you again" The dragon purred in response. Hiccup grumbled... He wanted to know. What Toothless said. Maybe the Night Fury could teach him the language...Dragontongue. Hiccup sat down and Toothless put his head on Hiccup's lap and received scratches from his human. Hiccup cooed at the catlike dragon "Aww Toothless. You are so cute" Hiccup laughed and continued to scratch. It was very enjoyable and relaxing "Hey Toothless. Do you think you can teach me your language? I really want to understand you" The dragon nodded slightly in response to the boy and growled, gesturing the boy to scratch it more.

"Aww.. You are oversized scaly winged cat" Hiccup said happily.

Hiccup spent all day with his dragon. And he came back at the noon. It was a supper time and he had to go to the great hall to join his father and the trainees. Gobber was also there too. They were summing up the training of this day.

Hiccup walked into the great hall and heard the conversation. Stoick was asking the trainees what they had gone wrong today. Hiccup grabbed a plate of meat from the table but the other trainees kept closing the gap of the seat, preventing Hiccup from sitting with them. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked to another seat. Stoick eyed his son curiously 'why didn't he sit with me?' Stoick thought.

"Okay what had Hiccup gone wrong today" Stoick asked and looked at his son.

Hiccup didn't look up from his meal but he answered anyway "Well. I ridiculed you today... You're probably mad at me now...Scratch that. You're mad at me all the time" Hiccup said bitterly. Stoick's eyes widened, trying to find a word but couldn't. Hiccup thought of his father like that?

Stoick noticed that Hiccup had grown quieter and somehow.. scarier. The happy hyper boy Stoick had known...had changed. Stoick didn't want to see dark side of Hiccup. He thought he had pushed the boy too far because...before he put his son in the training. Hiccup was still joking and being sarcastic.

"Hiccup that's not true... I'm not mad at you" Stoick said. Hiccup glared at his father instantly.

"Yes...yes you are" Hiccup said calmly "Even if you're not.. you always have that frown on your face... You looked at me like I'm a disgrace of Haddock. I bet you even think off shipping me out to the sea. If mom was still here what would she think for you being such a bad father for me?" Hiccup had read his father's mind since he had come into the great hall. He clearly knew what Stoick thought about his son.

Hiccup stood up from the seat and then stomped out of the hall in frustration. He couldn't believe that his father had given up on his own son. HIS OWN FRESH AND BLOOD. Hiccup stormed into his...Stoick's house and walked up to his room before slamming the door shut. Hiccup growled and threw everything. He was so mad that he could destroy the village in a second. Hiccup was losing his hope on his father.

Why would he care so much about his father. It wasn't like Stoick had acted like one. All he had was Toothless now. As soon as Hiccup learnt how to fly with Toothless. He left immediately. Hiccup heard the footsteps on the wooden planks behind his door.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked with so much venom in his tone.

"It's Gobber, Hiccup" Gobber said. Hiccup relaxed a bit and let his mentor come into his room. Hiccup would consider his mentor as his father more than Stoick.

Before Hiccup could say anything Gobber spoke up first "Hiccup. Stoick said that he was sorry and he wanted to make it up for you"

Hiccup turned away, looking out of the window "It's his place to apologize to me. Not you Gobber" Hiccup said coldly.

"But Hiccup. You just--"

"Go away Gobber" Hiccup said, starting to get angry. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. Stoick had to face his karma.

"But Lad--"

"I said GO AWAY!!" Hiccup yelled at Gobber as he turned his head to the blacksmith. His eyes were flashing fire and rage "Tell him that he had to apologize on his own! If he is truly sorry, he must be here by himself!" Hiccup growled.

Gobber did what he was told quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of Hiccup. Hiccup puffed in frustration. If Stoick was really sorry and really wanted to make it up for Hiccup. He could have done that before Hiccup discovered his power. Now it was too late.

No going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup didn't go to the kill ring the next day after the argument with his father. Not that he was still mad. It was just that he was strong now and the training was just so ridiculous. So that Hiccup spent his time in the forge, making Toothless's saddle. Luckily Gobber wasn't here, so he could make it without getting caught.

Once he finished making it. He immediately hid it in his office. It took him a long day to finish but it was worth it anyway. He finally could learn how to fly withToothless and then the leaving will soon be possible.

The footsteps were heard by Hiccup. It was coming to his office. He immediately knew who it was. His father was coming in here "What do you want Stoick?" Hiccup spoke up as Stoick walked pass the small door. His voice was calm but full of coldness and venom. Hiccup didn't turn to face his father but just stared at his paperworks.

"How can you know it was me?" Stoick asked, a bit surprised that his son could know him immediately. And he even flinched when Hiccup used his name instead of calling him Dad and Father.

"I always know how you walk. So that wasn't hard to guess that it was you, Father" Hiccup said slowly and calmly "I know a lot about you...and how much you know about me? None" Hiccup snapped at his father.

"It's not true Hiccup. I know about you" Stoick said as he walked closer to his son and Hiccup turned to face with him emotionlessly.

"Tell me who is my best friend" Hiccup demanded calmly.

Stoick cleared his throat before saying. He was hesitate but as long as he knew it must be Astrid or Fishlegs. He decided to choose Astrid because he knew that she was Hiccup's crush "Maybe your crush? That blondie, Astrid" Stoick said.

Hiccup shook his head and Stoick's shoulder flattened "None. I don't have any friends anymore since I was five. And Astrid isn't my crush anymore. From all of the teens I hated her the most, even more than Snotlout. She betrayed me. She didn't keep our promise" Stoick gasped. Hiccup had been alone this long and he didn't even notice? What kind of a father he was?

"Tell me when you actually hugged me with love. Tell me when you saw me as your son. Tell when you didn't see me as a disappointment. Tell me when you said you love me. Tell me about myself, Father" Hiccup said but Stoick could only step back when each question was asked. He didn't even know "Do you even care for me? Do you even love me? All I ever want is love from a father. A love from you. I love you all my heart and you break it many time... What would Mother say if she was alive?"

The last two sentences hit Stoick. And it hit hard. Stoick shrink into his shadow as Hiccup said those words with no emotions. He had never seen Hiccup liked this before. The gaze his son held was so cold and confident "I don't care anymore, Father. I have no more love to give to you now and from now on. I don't love you anymore. Figure out what you should do to get it back don't tell anyone about that and don't even get mad because what I said was true" Hiccup said coldly before walking pass his shocked father.

Stoick hadn't moved for the whole ten minutes. He was shocked and stunned by the words his son said. No more love to be given to him. No more... What should he do now? What should he do to gain his son's love again? What should he to do get it again?

Stoick ran toward his house as he guessed that Hiccup was there already. He knocked on Hiccup's door and Hiccup yelled back, telling him to go. Stoick was now not knowing what to do. He was now stuck. Stoick didn't do as he was yelled at anyway. He told his son to only listen to him and there was no response, so he started "Hiccup...I'm...I'm really sorry. You are right, I am never a father to you. You have every right to hate me...or even disown me. All these years...I never showed you the love and never cherished you..." Stoick sighed and then said "I swear Hiccup. I'll make it better for you. I'll make it up to you if you let me.. You're the only connection of Valka. I can't lose you. I wanted to protect you but I did it in a wrong way. I made you feel weak so that you wouldn't be running around in the raid. I'm a horrible father..."

Hiccup was gritting his teeth behind the door. It was too late now. But then he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Why was he crying? Why he still can't let it go? What was this tugging feeling in his gut? Why did Stoick have to bring Mother up? Why? Why? Why?!

Hiccup clutched his head and hissed. Why did his heart still love Stoick? His mind had let it go already but why couldn't his heart? He pushed the feeling to the deepest part of his heart, not allowing it to weaken him. He already had Toothless now. He would never return the path he had walked. He had gone too far now.

"Don't worry. Stoick" Hiccup stated coldly "As soon as I finish training. I'll leave this hell hole. So that you guys don't have to deal with me anymore"

Stoick's eyes widened at the broken voice of Hiccup "Hiccup? Please listen to me, Hiccup" He pleaded.

"No" Hiccup said shortly and playfully "I have gone too far. I can't go back now. Or else...I'll mess things up...really badly...worse than everything"

"Hiccup. Please son. Don't leave me alone..." That sentence hit Hiccup hard at his chest. Alone...He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't find any words to respond. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to leave anyone alone. But he ha no choice. If he was still here. He would just be beaten up and everything would just go back to normal again. It was a rule. No one could change it unless you were the ruler.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said as there was no response "Hiccup? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He was still ashamed of himself being a bad father to his own son. Facing dark side of Hiccup was the hardest thing of him. Because he barely be with his son when he needed him the most. Oh gods. Have I ever been there for him when he had a nightmare... I have never been there for him...

"I'll give you a chance...A chance" Hiccup said softly.

"Thank you so much Hiccup...I love you son" With that Stoick went away to his bed. Hiccup was stunned by the four last words. I love you son... He couldn't believe his ears. But it really happened anyway. Stoick really meant that...He could sense it.

Oh gods of Asgard. Why there were so many path for him to take. What were the sisters of fate thinking now? What game were they playing now? Hiccup had to stay here a bit longer then. Maybe Hiccup could possibly make his father changing his mimd about the dragons and took him to see mother. Hiccup developed a slight grin with that thought. Maybe it didn't have to be this running away. Maybe Hiccup could convince Stoick and everyone would be happy.

The kill ring was slightly surrounded by the interested vikings. The trainees were now in the ring, excited. Today was the day Stoick let out the first dragon. Hiccup was in there too. Stoick had been trying to please Hiccup. And Hiccup had to approve his father that he was doing quiet well as a father. See? He wouldn't know if he didn't do it.

"Meet the Gronckle!" Stoick said as he lift the prank of metal up and the Gronckle bursted out of the cage. Every trainees except Hiccup quickly went for the shield as they had a lesson with Stoick the day before. Hiccup didn't go for the shield but picked up a dagger instead.

Today's lesson was about surviving. The trainees had to not got shot by the Gronckle and lasted until all the shots were used. Stoick watched to teens carefully as they hit their shields, making noises. But the twins kept on arguing about their shield.

The Gronckle didn't get a chance to choose its targets, so it shot randomly at the trainees. The shot went to Fishlegs and blasted his shield out of his hand.

"Fishlegs! You're out!" Stoick shouted.

Now. The hitting shield was useless against it. So the teens separated and now the Gronckle got better aim. It shot at the twins, hitting at the shield and they were out.

Snotlout was trying to flirt Astrid but Astrid rolled away as the shot blasted at him in the shield, sending him to the wall. Astrid scowled at him before got up.

There were now three shots left and two trainees left. Hiccup and Astrid stood a few feet from the dragon and in ready stance. The Gronckle chose to blast at Astrid.

As she had been ready alread. She did a somersault dive and the fire shot went pass her with no harm. The dragon didn't wait and then shot at Hiccup who had already thrown his shield to the fire hot and when they collided, they exploded.

One shot left and the one who get that shot was Stoick. Hiccup quickly ran and pushed his father a side and got that shot instead. It was a surprised attack so no on could react fast enough. Hiccup was blown to the wall and collided with it. A grunt left his mouth as he did. The fire shot was nothing to Hiccup. He had a fire proof magic after all. And he was too physically strong, so nothing broke.

Gobber ran into the kill ring and brought the Gronckle back to its cage. Hiccup had already stood up and brushed himself off. Stoick came to check his son quickly "Hiccup?! You okay?!" He boomed loudly. Hiccup giggled and waved his hands, signaling that he was fine.

"I'm fine" He said calmly and noticed the awes of the people around him "What?"

"You just took a bloody fire shot! Hiccup! Don't scare me like that again. Son" Stoick pulled Hiccup into a hug and Hiccup patted his father's shoulder.

"I'm okay, really" Hiccup said and the people relaxed but still awed at the boy who had just recently blasted and still lived. In their heads were How could that child survive, Why didn't he died? Why did he push Stoick off. And most of all. How could he still be fine?!

"That was enough for today. Training dismissed" Stoick proclaimed.

"Come on. Father. Let's have some father and son times" Hiccup said and the parent and the child walked out of the kill ring side by side.

Hiccup was smiling. Actually smiling. Stoick and Hiccup was now counting the fish for the winter. They had been recently raid, so Stoick had sent the ships out for the supplies.

"I'm wondering father...Why do the dragons took so much fish...Because I had seen them eating only two or three a day... Not Toothless anyway" Hiccup added the last part mentally as he finished counting another basket "This one has twenty"

"There is no way we would know that, Son" Stoick responded as he wrote the number on the basket "Unless you got a dragon friend huh?" Stoick chuckled at his joke. He thought that it was impossible for Vikings to be friend with their long time enemies. Hiccup didn't take that as a joke but missed his dragon friend. He didn't visit Toothless yesterday. So he planned to go after finishing with his job.

As he had planed. He told his father that he would go into the forest for practicing. An Stoick told him to come back home before dark.

Hiccup quickly made his way to his dragon friend. When he got there he was greeted by a big slobber of Toothless. Hiccup told his dragon that the saliva couldn't be easily washed out. Hiccup told his dragon to start the lesson of Dragontongue that day.

At first, it was hard to do the dragon-like voices but luckily Hiccup's voice chord had allowed him to do so. The dragontongue was like a magical language. He didn't heard growls but instead he heard words.


	4. Chapter 4

One month passed

A month had passed and Hiccup had got the highest score in the dragon fighting class. Now the viking fighting class had began properly. Because the passed month had passed with a few viking trainings so now it happened properly.

Hiccup and his father had grown closer and closer. And Hiccup was succeeded with learning Dragontongue. And now he had five languages that he could speak. The first was Norse and then Spanish and then Latin and then Greek and then Dragontongue. Heck, Horrendous didn't only destroy in Archipelago but in Europe too.

Okay back to the story. The trainees, included Hiccup, was now in the kill ring, taking the first day of training how to fight the outcast. Hiccup had his dagger in his grip. It was firm and fit his hand. Not that was a viking way to fight though. Vikings usually fought with some heavy weapons. And dagger was secondary. But no one complaint about this. It was your way to use your own style.

"Okay. Welcome to the vikings training. Now I have seen that you guys had a few fighting skills with you. So I'll get to the point" Stoick said "Today I want to see your skills properly"

"That means?" Tuffnut asked the chief.

"You'll be attacker and I'll be defender" Stoick replied.

"Oh joy" Hiccup trailed off joyfully. He had a sadist expression plastered on his face. That gave him some awes and gapes. Sending cold glaciers down the people's spines, Hiccup giggled slightly.

"Listen hear trainees!" Stoick said and shook his head, letting go of the image of sadist Hiccup. Over a month, he had seen Hiccup's bad side. And it was when Snotlout exclaimed that Hiccup was cheating, no one get as good as Hiccip in dragon training and since Hiccup was known as a runt. Snotlout came up with that idea. He challenged Hiccup for a fight. And viking's challenge was all about honor. The winner could do anything to loser. And Hiccup beat Snotlout in a minute of teasing. Well Hiccup was just teasing but not until Snotlout started insulting his mother. That gave the bully a broken arms and legs and rips. And what Hiccup did as the winner was that he banned Snotlout from the training until next year. So there was no Snotlout in this training anymore.

"I think the dragon training last month gave you a few tips about how to defend yourself and how to fight! So! Let's get start with no training!" Stoick said "Who will be the first one?!"

Hiccup waited for the first one to raise their hand up and there was one, Astrid Hofferson, who she called herself the fearless "I'll not let you win this time" She growled at Hiccup quietly and then she held her axe firmly and stepped up to face Stoick the Vast.

The others stepped aside not wanting to get harm by the powerful vikings. Hiccup watched in amusement an there was gleaming in his eyes. She was so full of herself... The vikings who was outside the arena was cheering. There weren't any dragon raids this lately so that they had free times. And also, the ice starting to set in this month but not that much.

Hiccup watched carefully as Astrid and Stoick circled each other, studying the opponents. Astrid quickly leaped with an axe. Stoick stepped aside and their axe met, the loud noise was formed and the crowd ooh-ed. Astrid then got kicked at the side and she nearly fell to the ground. Before she could recover from the kick. Stoick grabbed her and threw her to the trainees. They ran away only Hiccup was there to catch her. Astrid landed in Hiccup's arms with a yelp. He put her down and got an angry glare from her.

"I don't need help!" Astrid exclaimed and grabbed her axe, ready to go again.

"So what?" Hiccup put his hands on his waist "You're lucky you were helped. Because your head would likely smack against the wall. Or that you really wanted to-"

"Shut up!" Astrid exclaimed and pointed her axe at Hiccup. Stoick quickly pulled the two out from each other.

"Guys! You have to calm down!" Stoick said.

"Nah. You should better tell her. I'm always calm" Hiccup said, holding his face up and smirked at Astrid "Oh and do you know that you're out already"

Astrid hissed before walking to the other side of the arena, not wanting to face Hiccup. Stoick looked at the two with worry before speaking "Who's next?"

"Me!" The twins yelled. The recent event showed them that it was hurt and they liked pain, so they were excited to get hit.

"How about lady first?" Hiccup said with a bored voice. He was tired of the argument the twins had in the kill ring.

"Yes!" Ruffnut punched up as she won her twin. Tuffnut was going to argue if he wasn't earned a deathly glare from Stoick and Hiccup.

Ruffnut let out and war cry and threw her spear at Stoick. The chief instinctively caught it and that caught him off guard. Tuffnut picked one of the weapon that dropped randomly in the kill ring. Viking didn't like cleaning much so they usually left the weapons there. Ruffnut got an axe and then she lunged at Stoick. Stoick used the longer weapon, Ruffnut's spear, thrusted the wooden handle at her stomach and that gave her a lump.

Next was Tuffnut. He charged at Stoick. But the chief just stepped aside and Tuffnut's head met the wall and knocked himself out.

Fishlegs stared at the chief with wide eyes as he was on edge to wet himself.

"Boo" Stoick said and with that Fishlegs fainted. The laughter cued around the ring.

Next was Hiccup. As he held his dagger in a offensive stance, he turned his cold stare on. Stoick lost his confidence a half. He never actually fought Hiccup before. He didn't know how dangerous Hiccup could be. They kept circled each other. Even if Hiccup was fully ready, he still didn't make any move. Stoick grew impatient and lunged at Hiccup quickly. Hiccup had already known that Stoick would go first. His father's patience was thin.

Stoick brought down his axe vertically. Hiccup jumped to the right, grabbing Stoick's shoulder, so that he would swing to the back before tackling Stoick's back with his feet them fell to the ground gracefully.

Stoick stumbled forward as he was kicked. Then another force hit his back and pinned him to the ground. His head was pulled up and there was a dagger under his neck. Stoick gasped quietly.

"Yield?" Hiccup asked gently as he sat on Stoick's shoulders, pinning his father to the ground. The crowd died down as they saw Hiccup beat Stoick.

Stoick struggled but only realized that he had no chance against Hiccup. He sighed "Yield"

The gasps were heard an Hiccup grinned softly. He got off Stoick and offered his father a hand before pulling up the chief. Stoick was now very proud of Hiccup. His son had improved so much. He should have seen this sign before. Father and son exchanged a grin and then the crowd cheered Hiccup's name.

On the other hand, Astrid was furious "Cheater" She said as Ruffnut approached her. The two was only teenage girls in the village. So they were best friend "I'm gonna get to him...Soon I will find out what he is up to"

"You don't want to end up like Snotlout, Astrid. There is still another year if you lose" Ruffnut patted her best friend's shoulder with a grin on her face. Astrid still glared at Hiccup even though he noticed.

'That girl have to learn to contain her anger. Unless she will lose by that' Hiccup thought as he turned away from the glaring angry Astrid.

Hiccup was now in the daily flight with Toothless. He had been doing this since he finished with the Dragontongue lesson. Toothless had also brought him to the nest and they barely made it out alive. Hiccup kept that to himself. He knew that the vikings were facing the zero percent chance of completing mission. He should tell them but he couldn't risk his best friend's life too. Why there were so many paths for him? Was he that important? The gods were so unpredictable! He was just a killer for odin's sake! Even Hella didn't want to have his soul...Hiccup meant he had killed many humans!

With that there was a flying letter appeared before him. He told Toothless to stop and then grabbed the letter. It was an invitation from the gods again. The gods had been inviting him to join their council for a while now. Sure Hiccup didn't accept it and he was already busy with keeping his secret and spending time with his father. And even worrying about the nest. He could be really careless with the gods.

" _Hiccup what's that?_ " Toothless asked with curiosity in his voice.

"The gods...invited me to join them. They have been doing this for a while now. But I'm busy and I don't want to be in the council" Hiccup said and sighed as he put the letter in his vest as they went back flying.

" _I used to be invited for a while too. But I refused. I'm a free spirit!_ " Toothless crooned.

"We are alike, Buddy" Hiccup said and laughed.

" _Nuh uh. I'm dragon, You're human_ " Toothless said.

"I didn't mean it like that dumb dragon" Hiccup said.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day that the Vikings game was held. Vikings game was about the viking tribes going to the island where they had competitions. It was held every year and in the island, every tribe were neutral. Oh! And the island was like The size of Berk plus with Bog Burglar's size. It was really big that four main tribes could live together with no problem about the space at all.

(It's just like a olympic game or something like that)

Each tribes had their own selected competitors. And they must competed against the other tribes. There was many competitions. And unfortunately for Hiccup. He had to leave Toothless on Berk and he was selected to be the main competitor of Berk. And that angered Astrid so much even though she was a second competitor.

Now Berkians were sailing to the gaming island. It took a day to arrive and the other tribes was there already. Berk was the furthest from this gaming island. Riding Toothless would take a few hours, comparing to the ships. Hiccup was wearing a short sleeves tunic and his regular vest and a dark brown leggings and a fur boots. There were three daggers under his vest, two daggers in the boots and a short sword sheathed and hung at his waist. He also brought dragon nip, in case he had to fight with dragons.

Hiccup was beside his father, walking to the main field where the chiefs and their heirs met one another. There were Bog Burglar, Berserker, Meathead, Berk. Four main tribes. Each tribes had their competitors beside the heirs. Well, it used to be five main tribes until Hiccup killed all of the Outcast except Alvin. He didn't even know how Alvin could survive but he didn't care anyway.

Bog Burglar tribe's chief(Chieftess) was The Boobied Bertha. And the heir was Camicazi. This tribe mainly had female population more than male population.

Berserker tribe's chief was Oswald The Agreeable. The heir was Dagur The Deranged. They had this ability called 'Berserk mode' they went crazy and destroy everything in their sight.

Meathead tribe's chief was Mogadon The Meathead. The heir was Thuggory. The Meathead was the neighbor and ally of Berk. Their islands were just beisde each other's.

Berk tribe...well you had known that already.

All of the tribes but Berk had their competitors. That gave Stoick some looks of confusion "Hey Stoick, old friend. Where is your warrior?" Mogadon said as the meathead chief approached.

"Berk selected my son as a competitor this year" Stoick said and there were gasps and coughs. People from the other tribes stared at him in disbelief. Hiccup growled quietly. They usually judged people from outside. These vikings were impossible!

"Well. That was quite good joke there" Bertha chuckled but when she saw the serious expression on the Berk chief's face, she stopped chuckling.

"Well. That's true. Can we set everything right now?" Hiccup said through his gritting teeth starring at the Bog Burglar chieftess.

"Yeah let's set up" Stoick agreed and then everyone but the chiefs and the competitors went to the went to the arena and sat on the stands. The square arena was huge like the size of a crowd village. The chief and competitors and heirs went into the arena area and stood at the center.

Oswald started to say some speeches about viking ancestors and the gods (even though the gods had nothing to do with this competition) while Hiccup was bored of the same speeches he heard every year he looked over at Dagur and the berserker teen waved at him with a wicked grin. Camicazi winked at him in a flirting manner. Thuggory was too busy with the 'important' speech. Hiccup waved at both of them before turning his attention to the Berkians.

The teens. Astrid were glaring at him like she was going to kill him or something. He didn't even know what made her so mad about him. He hadn't done anything to her and she kept being a jealous jerk to him.

Hiccup sighed and with that Oswald finished speaking and the vikings went to the great hall. The great hall was huge anyway.

The barrels of mead were carried into the hall and the adults started to dug their mugs. Hiccup poured his father a mug of mead "Thank you, son" Stoick said before grabbing the mug.

They went to the chief table and also the other chief and heirs did. Hiccup and Stoick sat on a stone chair and the others started talking "So, Stoick. How come your people chose this boy of yours?" Oswald said as he eyed at Hiccup.

"He is the best in Dragon Training and also in Viking Training. He beat me when I gave a pre-exam of offensive and defensive manners on the first day in dragon training. And then he beat me when we fought in viking training in less then a minute" Stoick said, grumbling about how stealthy his son was.

"No way! The lad is a runt! A weakling!" Bertha and Mogadon exclaimed.

"If I were you guys, I wouldn't say that" Stoick said, chucking his mead. Then the both said chiefs had their mugs stuck with daggers.

"Oh! Goodness, You found my daggers!" Hiccup said as he put on an innocent smile "Can I have those back? Please?"

The Meathead chief and The Bog Burglar chief starred at Hiccup and their mugs back and forth. They were still processing the recent scene. There were some snickers from their heirs and the other who didn't despise Hiccup.

After eating and drinking, Hiccup decided to explore around the island with Dagur who came up with the idea in the first place. The vikings would rest for a day before starting the competition. And the reason Hiccup went with Dagur because the teens were idoits and Camicazi would keep flirting him and Thuggory would be with his father all the time.

As the Berserker's heir and Berk's heir walked on the smooth rock path, they were exchanging some stories.

"So you are strong all the time and you chose not to show it until you were put in the training?" Dagur repeated the story that Hiccup had just told him.

"Yes. Like that" Hiccup replied before asking "So...when will you kill your father?" He asked as if it was nothing.

"How can you know?" Dagur frowned "I never tell anyone about that"

"I figured it out from the looks of yours toward Oswald. And the looks of Oswald's. It seemed that he had lost something big and never wanted to let that happen again. So I guessed that he had lost his wife in a war and he never wanted to fight again. He had lost his taste of blood and you were mad about that because you guys are Berserkers! You craved for blood and gore! Then you were planning to get rid of your father, so that you can be a chief and bring your tribe's honor back" Hiccup said in one breathe and Dagur was speechless.

"I swear, Hiccup, if you ruin my plan-"

"Nah. Don't need to be paranoid about that. I don't mind about you killing anyone. You're a berserker after all. And I used to think about killing my father too" Hiccup interrupted Dagur.

"Well...this is not like you when we were young..." Dagur was shocked that Hiccup had changed so much "But you won't seek revenge on me right? I mean I tried to drown you once. We are good right?"

"We're good" Hiccup nodded as he said that "And I about I wasn't like my younger self because someone pushed me to the breaking point and I somehow ended up killing him"

"Who?" Dagur asked.

"Mildew, disgusting old man that kept on pushing me and embarrassing me. One day he broke my gift for Stoick and yelled at me in front of the whole village. Stoick didn't even try to protect me. I felt so hurt and betrayed and I finally broke that time. The next day I found myself holding a dagger and walking to Mildew's place, wanting to kill him so badly. And I did it... I killed that old man slowly and painfully. I was quite enjoying it too. I went home with a dark look on my face and tried to kill my father when he was asleep but somehow I couldn't. And after that I gained my power and became Horrendous" Hiccup said, muttering quietly at the last part and Dagur didn't hear it.

Hiccup somehow had already lost the urge to kill Dagur as he had looked through the Berserker's mind. He decided to keep Dagur alive and would make him his ally when he decided to show his second identity.

Dagur didn't say anything. If he hadn't met with Hiccup before be would think that Hiccup was a Berserker.

"Well. Let's head back. It's getting dark and I don't want to have a lecture with my father and that blondie named Astrid who is trying to murder me" Hiccup said and rolled his eyes before turning to the way back.

"That crush of yours?" Dagur asked.

"Not anymore. She grew bitter of me being weak and dump me then she showed her true color in the training. That was enough for me to hate her" Hiccup said.

"Then I can have her?" Dagur asked.

"She's all yours but you will probably have a fight with that Jorgenson boy" Hiccup said "Snotlout is obsessed of her and tried to do anything to get her even if it is obvious that she hate him"

"That's not a problem at all" Dagur said, chuckling "Oh and what about this throwing daggers thing? Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh you know. I'm not so viking-like and I just like things that fast and fetal" Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool. We should practice together sometimes" Dagur said.

They finally made it back to the docks and went to their tribe. Hiccup jumped into the crest with a loud *thud* and with that, he heard a yelp before things falling against the floor "Hmm~ Couldn't be any clumsy, Stoick" Hiccup whispered to himself. He walked into a room and saw Stoick on the floor, rubbing his forehead. Hiccup saw a mug lying beside his father.

"You are sleeping with a mug?" Hiccup said, raisin his brows.

"Wat?! NOPE!" Stoick said before drifting off into a drunk sleep.

"I'm sure the chief had a drinking competition... Knock over is coming tomorrow for sure..." Hiccup said and sighed before lifting his father from the ground (Yeah. I want to tell you that. All the strengths that Hiccup performed and used are from his magic. He can lift things up or increase his strength by wrapping the magic around himself and he used it when he has to do something that needed strength or something like that. So people think that he is strong but it is just his magic etc. When Hiccup lifted Stoick up in the ring, When Hiccup beat up Snotlout in the ring, When Hiccup caught Asrid before she hit the wall in the ring, When Hiccup kicked Stoick from the back and pinned his father in the ring. But this dagger things is his master skill. He mastered his throwing skill and also he mastered his skill with dagger and knife and short blade ) by using telekinesis and placed him on a bed then wrapped a blanket (No one was there, so he didn't have to pretend that he was lifting Stoick. You can just imagine his power like Sans's power in Undertale) That made a memory of Toothless wrapping his wings around Hiccup as a blanket and protect the boy from the world. Hiccup loved it when Toothless did that. It felt safe and comfortable.

Hiccup went to his bed and also started to fall into his sleep that filled with a Night Fury friend named Toothless.


End file.
